Cassette 7: Doubt, Head
Extensive Studies Lab Preparation Cassette #1 "You are not violent. I do not know this for certain, but I can tell you this so that you believe it. Ultimately, it is the Institute that must believe it, but they can only believe it if you do." Side A: Shadow of Doubt Breathing and visualisation exercise Hester welcomes Oleta to the Extensive Studies Lab preparation programme. She says that Oleta's goal for these cassettes should be to listen, practice, and implement. Instead of slow and deep relaxing breaths, Hester instructs Oleta to take quick and shallow breaths in order to keep her body alert. Hester describes Oleta's cell, which is an empty room with a cold, metal door. Food comes though a slot in the door twice a day. For several nights at 2 o' clock, Oleta had pounded on the door and yelled for Hester. Hester suggested that she should not do this anymore. She says that Oleta is there because she was caught in her attempt to escape, in the woods, and reacted violently when the Institute staff took her back into custody. Hester had been able to convince them not to search any nearby waterfalls, as clearly Oleta had been delusional with rage. Hester asks Oleta to visualise being in a crowd. The crowd is moving almost imperceptibly, and Oleta's task is to quickly move through it without drawing attention. Hester asks Oleta not to be noticed, but to notice others. In the exercise, Oleta gets noticed and the crowd speeds up while she slows down, closing in on her. Hester finishes by describing the lightbulb in the cell. She mentions that Oleta, being an electrician, knows how it works. Side B: Keep Your Head About You Physical exercise The physical aspect of this exercise involves quick, sharp movements, shallow breaths, and staying awake and alert. Hester compares the scar on Oleta's chin to the one in her abdomen, and alludes to future operations that will produce more scars. She says that this violence will be done so that the Institute can learn how to stop violence in the Society. The Institute is not part of the Society. The next part of the exercise stretches Oleta's muscles and gets them used to sudden, drastic movement. Hester then suggested thinking about the song 'Green Fingers' which Oleta had told Nell was her favourite song. She then asks Oleta to visualise going through the lightbulb in the ceiling and following the power lines to the park with the pond mentioned in previous visualisations. There are people dancing in the park, for fun and for training. The sharp movements are a disguised fighting style likely influenced by the Brazilian martial art capoeira, which was developed by slaves in the 16th century. Hester asks Oleta to copy them. Although she does not have the time or nourishment to learn their skill, she must believe she could. Finally, Hester asks Oleta to deposit the cassette for collection at her best guess for 10pm, so that she can collect it herself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1